


Keep It Around

by LaLainaJ



Series: Make Some Noise [170]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Getting Back Together, Pets, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLainaJ/pseuds/LaLainaJ
Summary: Klaus has been kind enough to agree to look after her cats when she's out of town but Caroline's been careful to keep the drop offs casual. When she's early, when they *have* to talk, it becomes too easy to fall back into old routines.It's exactly the slip Klaus has been waiting for.





	Keep It Around

**Keep It Around**

**(Prompt: klaroliiinnnee + i kissed you goodbye by accident - old habits die hard okay?! Title from a quote attributed to Dick Dale, "If you want someone to love you forever, buy a dog, feed it and keep it around." Rated T.)**

Caroline's got her fists clenched around the steering wheel, tense and worried, because traffic has chosen to totally work against her. Not by being an impossible gridlock, however. No, the drive from her apartment to Klaus' house (formerly  _their_ house) has been a freaking dream. She doesn't think she's hit even a single red light.

She barely hears Mojo Jojo and Professor Utonium yowling from their travel kennels in the backseat, tunes out the sound of their little claws trying to rip through the plastic mesh. When she's not staring at the road she's glaring at the clock on the dash, willing it to jump forward twenty minutes.

She's going to be early, something that would usually be a point of pride. In this case? Early is bad. Early means spending more time with Klaus then she's prepared to. She'll have to fill long minutes with more than rehearsed instructions and rehashed plans. This is the fifth time she's had to go out of town for work since she and Klaus had broken up and Caroline had timed each previous drop off to  _perfection_. The last four times she'd allotted herself less than ten minutes between the time she'd arrive at Klaus' and the time the cab she'd ordered would pick her up. Just enough time to park in Klaus' driveway, wrestle the cats into the collars that would allow them through the pet door and into the backyard, and spend a few minutes giving Mars a belly rub.

They'd worked out a decent joint pet custody agreement when she'd moved out but the twice weekly runs where she gets to hang out with Mars are far too short. She misses the dog, a husky mutt who's never quite accepted the fact that he's too big for her lap. He might have been Klaus' but he'd been barely out of puppyhood when she'd moved in, had spent more of his life with her in the house than without. Klaus had been the one to suggest she leave the cats, a pair of tuxedos she'd adopted years before she'd met him, at his house whenever she had to travel for work so Caroline assumes he's in the same boat, that he'd grown used to having her felines underfoot.

When she rolls into Klaus' driveway she sees Mars in the window, perched on the back of the couch, his tail wagging furiously. She can't help but smile, her anxiousness easing a little. Maybe, if she focused on the dog,  _not_  on the dog's owner, she'd be fine.

Optimism is totally Caroline's thing and she tells herself she can do this. Klaus had been her roomie and friend long before he'd been her boyfriend. They'd had a bajillion conversations before she'd realized she was in love with him. What's one more now? She's pretty sure she's  _still_  in love with him but she's working on it. It'll fade.

Eventually.

She thinks.

The cats, probably sensing their location, have gotten more restless, their cries growing in pitch and frequency. Mojo is smaller in stature than his brother, and he's turning circles and bumping his head against the kennel's side when Caroline reaches into the backseat for him. She'd bought the soft carriers after the first time she'd had to transport the cats to Klaus' had learned that juggling two hard kennels full of wriggling cats was a disaster. Professor Utonium had managed to spring himself, busting through the metal door, and streaking up a tree.

She'd had to leave, had fretted her whole flight, until she'd landed and a text from Klaus had come through saying he'd gotten the cat down and that Prof was safe and sound and gorging himself on dinner. He'd even sent pictures to prove it, a shot of his dog and her cats curled up on the living room rug.

Caroline's got dozens of similar pics stored in her phone. When she'd first moved in with Klaus her cats hadn't been too sure what to make of the bouncy ball of fluff that was forever pouncing on their tails. Within a month they'd all been fast friends, their occasional scraps quickly forgotten whenever there was a sunny spot open and a group nap beckoned.

The new carrying cases resemble sports bags and she loops one over each shoulder, swaying for a moment until the cats settle down and she can find her balance, before pulling up the handle of her suitcase to roll it behind her. She's not the least bit surprised to find Klaus slipping out of the house when she looks up, or to hear him ordering Mars to stay. The dog whines but obeys and Caroline presses her lips together to fight a smile. Mars had been a puppy school superstar and she can't help but be proud.

She leaves her suitcase at the base of the steps, hands over her keys so he can move her car if he needs to. She hadn't seen his on the street, assumes it's parked in the garage. For all she knows he's got a hot date tonight and she's blocking him in.  _She_  might have wanted labels but plenty of women didn't. "Thanks again for taking them this weekend," she says, letting Klaus take Professor Utonium's kennel from her. "And I'm really sorry it's so last minute this time. I hope it won't happen again but I'm still feeling out my new boss. It's possible he's evil but I'm hoping he's just disorganized. That I can work with."

Klaus laughs softly though the look he shoots her is speculative. Likely because Caroline's been careful not to let their conversations stray into personal topics. She'd thought it best to keep things between them surface level but, considering how much time she has to fill before her cab arrives, it would be pretty awkward if she didn't at least  _start_  a conversation. Talking about the weather would just be pathetic.

"Yes, I'm sure you could whip him into shape in no time and he wouldn't even notice."

"Damn right," Caroline chirps.

"Congratulations on your promotion," Klaus says. "You'll be brilliant."

She pauses, pivoting to look at him. "How did you…"

He turns his attention to mounting the steps, very carefully  _not_  looking at her. "Instagram."

Huh. Klaus barely uses Instagram, hasn't posted anything in at least a month (yes, she  _checks_  and she's not proud of it) and her promotion is barely two weeks old. Maybe she's not the only one who's got some feelings lingering.

Caroline knows she shouldn't be happy about that realization but hey, the heart wants what it wants. It's nice to know hers isn't alone in its stubbornness.

He pushes the door open, "Sit," he says firmly, and she can hear Mars' nails scrabbling on the tiles, glances up to see him quivering with excitement, mouth open and tongue lolling.

Caroline hurries into the house, bending to rub his ears, "Who's a good boy?" she coos. "And so handsome."

"He tore down the drapes the day before yesterday," Klaus says dryly. "So definitely not a good boy."

She doesn't let up, stands so she can run her hands over his fur. His tail is a blur, swishing rapidly back and forth. "Aw, I'm sure it was an accident. Mars-y, did your little squirrel friends come back? They shouldn't taunt you."

Klaus sighs and she knows he's holding in a comment about how she babies the dog – something they'd bickered over often. Mars is an excellent guard dog, very intimidating when he needs to be. So what if he's privately a big ol' cuddly softy?

They say dogs resemble their owners, don't they? Klaus is definitely in the prickly outer shell with hidden inner depths club.

Caroline rises, setting her kennel on the hall table. Klaus has left the cat collars there and she picks one up. She fiddles with it for a moment, loosening it. Apartment living has caused Mojo to gain a little weight (he'll hog the food if she lets him) and she's started him on a laser pointer regimen but hasn't seen much of a difference. She hands the carrier off to Klaus, "I'll hold, you collar?"

He agrees with a soft hum and Caroline unzips the flap, shooting her hand in before Mojo can poke his head out. She scoops him out, safely immobilized under her arm, and Klaus neatly clicks the collar shut around his neck.

Caroline's careful to ignore how close he is, keeps her gaze focused on the cat. She sets him down and he immediately throws his body against Klaus' legs, rubbing affectionately. Caroline feels a small pang of guilt but shakes it off and Mojo is quickly distracted by the Mars, who greets Mo with a very inappropriately placed sniff.

"Hey, rude," Caroline chides, nudging the dog aside when she bends to grab the other kennel. He thinks it's a game, crouching down into pounce position and yipping. Caroline just can't say no to that face, reaches out to pat his head affectionately. "No one likes a butt sniffer, Mars."

Klaus opens his mouth but Caroline points at him warningly, "Do  _not_  even thing about channeling Kol right now." His lips press together and a bright light of amusement remains and it's  _so_  easy to smile back. "I'm sure we could google and find out I'm wrong but do we really  _want_  to?"

"Likely not."

"I love it when you agree with me," Caroline jokes.

"You like it more when I don't," Klaus shoots back.

She thinks about arguing, decides it's too dangerous. Today's the most comfortable she's felt in Klaus' presence since before things had gotten bad between them. She finds she doesn't want to build the wall back up. If Klaus were to reference any of the many ( _many_ ) times one of their arguments had ended up with the two of them naked or nearly so against the most convenient flat-ish surface she'd have to.

No way can she endure the next twenty to thirty minutes of his company if she's thinking about how she can  _still_  only seem to come if she thinks about him.

She lifts the other kennel and they repeat the process and get Professor Utonium's collar situated. When he's on the floor the animals are quick to pelt out of the hallway. Caroline holds her breath, half expecting a crash, but soon she hears Mars barking and she knows they've made their way outside. "It's supposed to be sunny this weekend. The boys will probably spend most of it rolling around on the grass and out of your hair."

Klaus doesn't seem particularly concerned. "They're no bother, love."

Caroline knows he genuinely means it. She'd met Klaus while looking for a place to rent, had been having trouble finding something pet friendly that was available immediately. When she'd met her friend Enzo's new boyfriend Kol he'd been quick to offer up a solution in the form of his brother ('kind of a wanker but a soft touch for any fluffy beast who crosses his path') who'd been between housemates at the time. He'd had no qualms with taking on a roommate who came with cats.

Caroline had met Klaus the next day, had quickly fallen in love with the house and Mars even as she'd sternly told herself that she would not, under any circumstances, consider sleeping with Klaus even if he happened to be distractingly hot.

Her vow had lasted almost seven months and, if she were being honest, Caroline's super impressed with her will power that she'd held out that long. Klaus hadn't been shy about expressing his interest and had quickly developed some kind of allergy to shirts.

They'd fallen into a kind of roommates with benefits situation. They'd worked well as roommates and the benefits had been  _good_  and a year passed before Caroline had even realized it. She'd been out with friends one evening, a long overdue girl's night, and some creep had gotten belligerent when she'd turned down his offer to buy her a drink.

He'd insisted she tell him if she had a boyfriend and, while she'd had no problem leaving him in her dust, his words had lingered as with Caroline as she'd made her way back to her friends.

Because, as far as Caroline had known she  _hadn't_  had a boyfriend. She hadn't been seeing anyone else and she'd known Klaus hadn't been either. Still, they'd never discussed commitment, hadn't really made big future plans beyond the everyday 'Mars needs shot in a month, the yard will need to be graded in the spring' type that came with living in the same house. They'd fallen into such an easy thing that the big discussions – marriage, kids, joint bank accounts – hadn't come up.

Caroline had figured that was a sign that Klaus wasn't interested in any of those things. And it sucked realizing that  _she_  wanted them more than anything.

She'd drunk way too much vodka. Had started looking for a new apartment the next day.

"When does your cab get here?" Klaus asks.

She fishes her phone out of her jacket, fights to keep from visibly cringing. "Uh, like twenty minutes? Sorry, my timing is off today. I can wait outside it you want…" she rocks back a step, fully prepared to wait out on the porch with her suitcase.

Annoyance flashes across Klaus' face, "So eager to leave my company?"

"You're the one who asked me when I was leaving."

His jaw clenches, his eyes fluttering shut briefly but he's back to casual pleasantness in an instant. "Just making conversation. Why don't you come in to the kitchen? I made coffee not too long ago."

"Sure." She slips off her flats – Klaus is weird about shoes in the house – and follows him through the house. There's a wall of windows that face the backyard and she can see Mars chasing one of the cats though they're moving too quickly for her to note which one.

"Just like old times," she says, then immediately wishes she hadn't. Klaus' back is to her, and he tenses as he reaches into the cupboard where he's always kept the mugs. He doesn't say anything but she can tell it's a struggle from the way he moves, jerky, her usual mug clinking loudly when he sets it down.

Ooookay. A lighter topic is needed ASAP.

"How's work going for you?" Caroline asks.

"My clients send me a steady stream of requests." Klaus' main source of income is illustrations, mainly plants that appear in textbooks and field manuals.

She thinks about dropping it, about sitting quietly and sipping her coffee but a silence that long seems excruciating and Caroline just can't do it. "And your paintings?"

Klaus is far more passionate about his own work, had often holed up in his studio at the back of the house for so long Caroline had grown worried and taken it upon herself to bully him out to eat and sleep. He's shown at galleries in several major cities and while she doesn't know how much money he makes off of them the size and location of his house tells her he must do pretty well.

He glances at her, too quickly for her to read, "Stalled," he replies, clipped.

Whoops. Maybe not the best question to ask. "Sorry," she offers.

He sets the coffee in front of her and it's the exact perfect color. A sip tells her it's just as sweet as she prefers too. "I hear you're going to be an uncle again."

She changes the subject whenever Enzo or Kol bring up Klaus. It's bad enough that she can't resist the urge to check up on him via social media. Bits and pieces about his other family members still filter in and she'd seen the announcement that Sage was pregnant again the last time she'd been at Enzo's for dinner.

"Finn's pleased, of course. Insufferably so."

"Perfectly on brand, then."

That teases a smile from Klaus, "Indeed."

"The first kid's really freaking cute, to be fair. You Mikaelsons were given more than your fair share of pretty."

He laughs, most of his bad mood seemingly melted away, "Such flattery. You'll make me blush."

"Like you blush."

Klaus' inability to feel embarrassment was something Caroline had deeply envied. He'd taken delight in turning her on in public, both via text or by whispering filthy things that no one else could hear in her ear. Her pink cheeks had likely given anyone observant enough a big clue about the subject they were discussing.

She'd tried to turn the tables a few times and, though Klaus had loved it, he'd also always managed to one up her.

In the end, once they were alone and free to do more than talk, Caroline had never minded. Klaus  _always_  kept his promises.

But she can't let herself think about  _that_  just now.

She finds him watching her, knowing, a little bit heated and she wishes she'd taken off her jacket too. Caroline clears her throat, "You've still got their food and everything, right?"

Best to turn to safer topics and be a responsible pet parent.

"Assuming they still eat the same thing, yes. I noticed Mojo's looking a bit… er… plump."

Caroline can't help the rather unladylike snort-laugh that erupts at his delicate phrasing. Klaus is quick to laugh too,  _at_  her she's sure, but she lets it slide. She slaps a hand over her mouth to smother it, gets herself under control. "He prefers the term roly poly, thank you."

"Noted."

"We're trying exercise before a food change. You know how picky The Professor is and it's a pain to have them on separate foods."

"I think I still have one of those feather sticks they like to chase tucked away somewhere. I'll make sure he gets his cardio in."

"Probably not necessary. I think Mars will get him moving just fine."

Klaus twists to look out the window, "You're probably right."

She looks over too, notes the fence has been painted, and an easy conversation about other home improvement projects springs up. She's actually startled when her phone buzzes, the notification that her cab is arriving shortly.

Caroline slides off her stool, rounding the island. She's got one hand on Klaus' shoulder, the other on his jaw, turning his head to her, and her lips pressed to his before she even thinks about it. She's sat in this kitchen with him, shared coffee and smiles and talked about things big and small,  _so_  many times. Kissing him goodbye is muscle memory.

She freezes, her muscles locking as she tries to process just how she'd gotten to this point. Her eyes go wide only to find that Klaus' have closed and he wraps an arm around her waist before she can pull away.

"I'm…" her apology fails, ending in a squeak when Klaus stands, the full length of his body pressed to hers.

"I'm not," he says, against her mouth, low and a touch gravely, just before his hand sinks into her hair and tips her head up for a deeper kiss.

She knows she  _should_  resist, turn her head away and tell him they can't. He feels too good for her to  _want_  to.

His hands are firm, the slightest bit unsteady, like he's afraid she'll disappear. He kisses her urgently, fast and fierce, with an edge of desperation. She moans into it, moulding her body to his, touching him tentatively at first, with more purpose when he shudders against her palms. She can't bring herself to pull away until her lungs are burning. When her head falls back with a gasp his wet mouth drags down her throat, shoving her jacket and sweater aside so he can pant against her shoulder.

Caroline licks her lips, tries to gather her scrambled thoughts. "This is a bad idea."

Klaus shakes his head, an immediate denial. He bites gently at the curve of her neck, careful not to mark her, and then licks away the sting. Caroline shivers, her thighs clenching together from the sensation, fingertips digging into his back to hold him closer.

She tries again, "I can't do this again. Not…"

He straightens, takes a moment to blink away the haze of want. When his eyes sharpen Caroline swallows harshly, the gulp audible. He looks frustrated, a little angry. "I've been trying to talk to you for months, Caroline. I've been patient, waiting for a sign. Pestering my brother at every available opportunity, crossing my fingers that you weren't doing something senseless like moving on."

Caroline's mouth falls open, her temper sparking. "Something  _senseless_?" she spits. "Senseless? You're such…"

"Senseless," Klaus interrupts, his expression daring her. "Ill-advised. Foolish. Pick your term, love. They all work."

She shoves away from him but can't go far, crossing her arms as the island digs into her back. "Well excuse me for wanting more than just sex, Klaus. For deciding I wanted to build a life with someone."

His fists clench at his sides, his harsh inhale shaking his shoulders. "We  _had_  a life, Caroline. One that I thought was pretty bloody fantastic. One that you walked away from without even bothering to tell me why. My  _brother_  had to do what you were too cowardly to."

"I am not a coward," she hisses. "You never said…"

"Neither did you!" Klaus shouts, his hands rising in frustration.

"Not even once!"

It's a weak defense and she knows it but Caroline's never been one to go down without a fight. Klaus had been the one to start flirting, Klaus had been the one to kiss her. Had he wanted more, her future, the rest of their lives, wouldn't he have said so?

"I didn't…" God, she wishes she'd thought to prepare for this conversation. It's been a long time since she'd felt this tongue tied. "Well, I guess I just thought long term wasn't your thing. You seemed kind of… scornful or marriage as an institution."

"Because I've seen it be a nightmare."

Fair. Caroline's seen her share of bad ones too.

"I figured it would hurt less if I got out early," Caroline mutters. "When I thought about my future, all I saw was you. I didn't think you saw the same thing." She'd been the one to ease back from Klaus, had calmly informed him that it was time for her to have her own place over dinner. He'd been shocked, angry, had stormed out of the house. She'd taken it as a sign that he wasn't interested in talking her out of leaving. "I should have asked, huh?"

She'd been scared to. Hadn't wanted to hear Klaus tell her she wasn't enough. She'd gone to bed before he'd gotten back that night. Had been taping boxes together when he'd woken up the next morning. They hadn't had too many conversations afterwards.

One of his hands runs through his hair and the other hovers. She watches him consider touching her, sees how his eyes flick to her mouth again, and then think better of it. When he speaks again it's quieter, incredulous. "I cannot believe you don't know that I'm in love with you."

It's shocking and she takes a moment to absorb the full weight of the statement, to gauge his seriousness but she sees nothing but sincerity, a weariness, in his eyes. She moves this time, colliding with him, kissing him even as her eyes sting with tears that want to fall. This is slower, searching, and she wraps her arms around him and let's herself enjoy how warm he is, how good he feels. He strips her jacket off of her, his hands sliding under her sweater, a little rough and greedy for her skin.

The knock at the door tears them apart. Caroline considers ignoring it when her eyes flutter open to find Klaus' lips swollen and his eyes dark, his breathing just as uneven as hers. "That's my ride," she rasps. "I wish I could stay."

Had she still been at her old job she might have been able to swing it. Her pay raise had come with new responsibilities and she's supposed to be leading tomorrow's meetings.

Klaus tips his head forward to rest against hers, "I understand. What's a few more days?"

Ugh, torture. It takes great effort to peel herself away. "I'm back Friday. Do you want to have dinner together? We can talk and see if we can figure this out."

Klaus nods, "I'll pick you up. We'll get takeout and we  _will_  figure this out." He stoops to retrieve her jacket, shakes it out, motions for her to spin around.

She lets him help her into it, "So confident," she murmurs.

Klaus laughs, pulls her back into him. He presses his face into her hair, inhales with a contented noise. "I finally got the full story from Kol only because Enzo refused to let him do anything more drastic. Such as lock us in a small room together with only food, water, and condoms until we'd come to an agreement."

"Your brother watches too many Lifetime movies." Not that Caroline can complain. Kol's the only one who'll watch them with her.

There's another knock from the door and, reluctantly, Klaus nudges Caroline forward, back towards the front door, snagging her hand and enclosing it in his. She squeezes, "Can I call you tonight?" The idea of waiting three days to speak to him, knowing what she does now, is super unappealing.

Klaus agrees, easily and instantly, presses her up against the door for one last brain melting kiss. It's only the knowledge that there's probably a very impatient cab driver on the other side that prevents Caroline from wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Be safe," he murmurs, just before he pulls away.

Caroline's slightly dazed as she leaves the house. The cab driver confirms her name, grabs her bag and walks ahead to stow it. She's lucky she's walked down the porch stairs and the front walkway hundreds of times because she does it on autopilot. It's not until she's in the cab, turning to wave one last time at Klaus that she realizes she's forgotten something.

If she were in a Lifetime movie she's have made the driver stop, would have sprinted back to the house. Caroline really likes her job, has very specific plans for her trajectory, missing her flight is not an option. Thankfully, there's always the wonders of modern technology. She pulls out her phone, taps the screen to connect a call to Klaus and waits for him to pick up.

"Caroline?" he asks, sounding puzzled. "You can't have forgotten anything."

"Just one thing."

"Oh?"

She doesn't hesitate. "I love you too. Just so you know."

Klaus' reply is slow to come and Caroline holds her breath. "I had an inkling. But it's good to hear."

She laughs, relieved, tipping her head back against the seat. "Hence the reason why I mauled you."

His voice drops, the tone familiar and promising seduction. "You can, of course, feel free to maul me anytime."

"I had an inkling," she jokes.

They continue talking until Caroline gets to the airport and has to focus on checking in. That evening, and the next few nights, after she's done with work for the day, she calls him. When it's dark and she should be sleeping they get to the hard stuff. Her insecurities, the reason she'd decided to run without fighting. How hard it is for him to say certain things. He promises to try, she vows to never again be afraid to talk to him about the hard stuff.

They leave the calls connected, she listens to him breathing to fall asleep.

In the mornings, despite her lack of rest, Caroline feels fantastic. Better than she has in months and, on the flight home, she gets an email from her boss saying he's been hearing impressive things about her performance at the conference.

She and Klaus make a tiny little scene at the airport, get a little too handsy and heated considering their audience.

They forgo the takeout and, once again, the traffic gods smile on Caroline. Last time she'd thought it a curse. This time? Not so much. They manage to avoid any and all traffic snags and make it to Klaus' in record time.

The animals are very excited to see them. At first. They quickly grow indignant when they're locked out of Klaus' bedroom without even getting a moment's of attention lavished upon them. The drapes come down again, half the books on the living room shelves end up on the floor. Along with a bowl of fruit that had been sitting on the kitchen island.

Neither Caroline nor Klaus hear the commotion. They're too busy making up for lost time.


End file.
